This is a new application from vision scientists at the Massachusetts Eye and Ear Infirmary seeking support for shared facilities and services. We aim to: enhance the productivity of our individual research programs, create opportunities for new research endeavors, and promote collaborative efforts in identifying the molecular, cellular and genetic bases of normal eye function and the origins of eye disease. Support is requested for four modules. 1. The Morphology and Microscopy Module will provide resources, services and technical assistance in conducting laser scanning confocal microscopy, transmission electron microscopy, and light microscopy. 2. The Molecular biology Module will provide DNA sequencing and general molecular biology services and supplies. In addition, it will support the maintenance of shared equipment and the management and operation of the imaging center and the tissue culture facility. 3. The Computer Services Module will provide researchers with technical assistance to optimize computer configurations for research purposes, interface computers with laboratory equipment, create and maintain databases, transfer and store large data and image files, and maintain a server dedicated for use by the research community. It will also provide extensive support for the other modules of this Core Grant. 4. The Clinical Interface Model will provide assistance to research programs requiring human blood collection. It will facilitate the preparation and storage of lymphocyte pellets, preparation of DNA samples, and maintenance of databases containing clinical information related to patients with stored blood samples. Our department is committed to the philosophy that the most efficient research program should be built on a multi-disciplinary approach involving the efforts of both basic and clinical scientists. Following a tradition of strong institutional support, the Department maintains a superb environment for the research endeavors discussed in this application. This core grant will provide important resources to guarantee the continued excellence of our program and will contribute critical resources for further teaching and research opportunities.